


lifeline

by pbandjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Jackson, also this is really really short, and idk the graphic depictions of violence thing arent that graphic, but still, jingyeom - Freeform, meant to make it longer but nvm i guess, mention of mark, set in the winter time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: the night had started out the happiest night of yugyeom's life, which was saying something. the past year, almost every day was filled with twinkling laughter and shining smiles, bright eyes and soft kisses, and yugyeom never wanted it to end. jinyoung had made his life easier, lighter, happier. but fate didn't give a shit whether yugyeom wanted it to end anytime soon or not.aka jingyeom angst hi





	lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the fact that some of this doesn't make sense i just wanted to write an angsty thing for my friend 
> 
> -completely unedited-
> 
> dedicated to kenzi ilu, most of the time  
> dont block me for saying yugyeom's name in this fic it's literally a fic about him so calm ur tits

the night had started out the happiest night of yugyeom's life, which was saying something. the past year, almost every day was filled with twinkling laughter and shining smiles, bright eyes and soft kisses, and yugyeom never wanted it to end. jinyoung had made his life easier, lighter, happier. but fate didn't give a shit whether yugyeom wanted it to end anytime soon or not. 

they were in the car. jinyoung had his hand on the wheel, his other hand on yugyeom's knee. it was lightly snowing; the small snowflakes decorated the car window that yugyeom stared out off, mesmerized by the tiny yet beautiful details. he looked over at jinyoung, and leaned over and kissed his cheek before resting his elbow back on the car door and watching the snow fall. jinyoung just smiled to himself, keeping his attention on the road. 

yugyeom's phone rang, and he put it to his ear. "hey, mark. we're nearly there, about, what is it, ten more minutes?" he asked looking over at jinyoung. jinyoung nodded and yugyeom turned back towards the front. "yeah, about ten minutes." 

"okay, see you then. jackson won't stop complaining about how bored he is, since we're not starting any games until you're here, so hurry up." mark chuckled softly and yugyeom smiled. 

"will do." 

he hung up and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket before looking out the window. he saw a pair of headlights advancing from the road that merged onto the highway and frowned. it seemed to be a truck, and it wasn't slowing down. at the rate both their car and the truck was going, they would collide if neither slowed down. yugyeom turned to jinyoung, concern written all over his face, words struggling to come out. 

"baby, are you okay?" jinyoung asked, careful to keep his eyes on the road. but it didn't take long for him to notice said truck as well, and after the information that yugyeom had just processed clicked in his own brain, he hit the brakes. yugyeom grabbed onto jinyoung's arm, clinging to it like it was his lifeline, as the car skidded on the ice on the road. 

by the time that the car finally came to a stop, they both breathed a sigh of relief, as they had been expecting the vehicle to flip or roll into the ditch, like what always happened in the movies. jinyoung looked at yugyeom and opened his mouth to say something, but his words were frozen as the truck hit the side of the car and sent it flying.

everything seemed to happen in slow motion. yugyeom felt his head hit the window, hit the dashboard, hit jinyoung's shoulder. the airbags flew out in a weak attempt to protect the passengers of the car. yugyeom's vision blurred and went black, then came back, then went to nothingness as the car rolled. regardless of the severe pain that crawled through every part of his body, the only thing on his mind was whether jinyoung was okay or not.

when the car slowed to a stop, yugyeom couldn't move. he tried lifting his hand, a finger, his foot, his head, but nothing moved. 

"ji - jinyoung," he managed to croak out, looking over to the side as best he could. "jinyoung, baby, ple - please be okay." 

nothing came in response. yugyeom willed with everything that he possibly could to move, to turn his head, to get out of the seatbelt so he could check and see if his boyfriend was okay. after a few minutes of screaming at his limbs to move, he finally regained the ability and jumped, as fast as he could with his vision blacking out repeatedly and the feeling of a thousand knives being pressed into his head, to jinyoung's side of the car. he scrambled over to jinyoung, holding his boyfriend's head in his hands. tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed jinyoung's name over and over again. he shook his body, trying to wake up jinyoung, trying to get a reaction. "jinyoung, ba - baby, please be okay, baby i love you don't fucking leave me don't you fucking dare!" words tumbled out of his mouth as he tried, but failed, to get a reaction out of the other man. 

yugyeom turned around and after several failed attempts opened the car door and got out of the car, instantly falling to the ground. he looked at his leg, which was bent in an awkward way that didn't seem humanly possible, before crawling around the front of the car and getting to the driver's side. he managed to get jinyoung out of the car before fishing his phone out of his pocket, but it was shattered, and would not turn on. he grabbed jinyoung's phone from his boyfriend's jacket, but it didn't turn on, either. 

yugyeom collapsed onto jinyoung's chest, exhausted and angry and upset and sad and traumatized and every negative emotion that someone could possibly name. his head pounded; his leg screamed in pain. as he lay there, his vision became even blurrier, and right as he blacked out, he made out a faint heartbeat from the body under him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it leave kudos and a comment? <3


End file.
